Gravity Falls: Enter The LEGO Multiverse
'''Gravity Falls: Enter The LEGO Multiverse '''is an American animated television series created by Alex Hirsch, and produced by Disney Television Animation, LEGO and WilFilm for Disney Channel and Disney XD. It is a spin-off to Gravity Falls and will air on September 26, 2018. Premise When a Bill Ciphermysterious and powerful vortex opens up in various LEGO worlds, characters from different dimensions are swept away. To keep the multiverse back in balance, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle recruits all-grown up teenage twins Dipper and Mabel Pines on a journey through time and space, meeting new allies and battling new villains. They soon realize that Lord Vortech is summoning bad guys to help him gain control. As his power grows, worlds mix, unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must save reality but first find themselves retrieving Foundation Elements and saving their friends. Cast Main Cast * Ryan Potter - Dipper Pines (10 Years Later) * Sabrina CarpanterHynden Walch - Mabel Pines (10 Years Later) * Alex Hirsch - Soos/Lord Illuminati * Jillian Bell - Melody * Tory Baker - Batman * Tom Kane - Gandalf * Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle * Joel McHale - X-PO * Paris Berelc - Skylar Storm * Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech Recurring Cast * Luke Benward - Blake * Max Charlies - Martha (Melody's Son) * Patton Oswelt - Lord Risky Cameos A LOT TO BE ADDED... Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1 - The Journey Begins * Episode 2 - The Rise of Lord Illuminati * Episode 3 - The Order of The Stone * Episode 4 - Some Assembly Required * Episode 5 - The Last Place You Look * Episode 6 - A Block And A Hard Place * Episode 7 - Order Up! * Episode 8 - A Portal To Mystery * Episode 9 - Access Denied * Episode 10 - The Way Back Home * Episode 11 - When Gremlins Attack * Episode 12 - Dipper And Mabel Vs. The Internet * Episode 13 - Attack On Graceland * Episode 14 - One-Punch Guy * Episode 15 - One Day At Freddy's * Episode 16 - Soo's Nightmare * Episode 17 - The Evil Computers * Episode 18 - 40% 40% 20% * Episode 19 - The Anime * Episode 20 - The Rift (Season Finale) Season 2 * Episode 1 - The Return of The Dead * Episode 2 - Minecraft Attack * Episode 3 - The Return of Summerween * Episode 4 - The Ocelots * Episode 5 - The Finn Baby * Episode 6 - A Talking Ginger Cow * Episode 7 - Tales From Other Dimensions: Part 1 * Episode 8 - Tales From Other Dimensions: Part 2 * Episode 9 - A Game of Wizards And Dragons * Episode 10 - An Unexpected Hero * Episode 11 - The Unicorns * Episode 12 - Smile Dips * Episode 13 - The New School * Episode 14 - The Palm of A Handicar * Episode 15 - A Magic Brush * Episode 16 - The Ocelots 2: All The Time In The World * Episode 17 - Dipper And Mabel Vs. The Apocalypse * Episode 18 - MUT-mageddon * Episode 19 - MUT-mageddon 2: Fantasy Vs. Reality * Episode 20 - MUT-mageddon 3: A Bricktacular Final Showdown (Series Finale) Bonus Episodes * Back To The Future! * A Portal 2 Adventure! * The Mysterious Voyage of Homer * The Dalek Extermination * Ghostbusters! * Retro Wreckage * A Book And A Bad Guy * Your Mission If You Chose To Accept It * Female Ghostbusters? * Sonic's The Name Speeds His Game! * Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them! * The Powerpuff Girls! * Beetlejuice! * The Goonies! * Your Mission: Steal The Moon * A Minecraft Adventure! * Welcome To The World of Futurama! * Space Escape * Goosebumps! * Namco All-Stars Attack * Go Go Power Rangers! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! * A Trip To Realty * S.C.O.O.B. Where Are You? * Titans Go! Save The LEGO Universe =